Osita
by Ana Espinoza Maya
Summary: Víctor no puede conseguir sexo desde que se mudo a Japón, siguiendo a su tío y su primo, Nikolai y Yuri. Pero al recibir Yuri un regalo peculiar de Navidad, una "osita" -que no es más una acompañante con orejas y cola-, decide que es momento de invertir un poco de dinero. Pero su osita no es lo que esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

Tachó el día en el calendario.  
Tres semanas. Según sus cuentas, y las fechas estimadas de envío, _aquello_ debía estar arribando en cualquier momento del día.  
Y bendijo su suerte: esa semana descansaba de su trabajo como enfermero, así Víctor podía disfrutar de su merecido regalo de navidad: una _osita._  
La primera vez que vio una, fue hace exactamente las mismas tres semanas de cuando la pidió. Fue un regalo de su tío Nikolai al único primo que tenía, Yuri, por haber cumplido quince años en la primavera pasada, y que por lo tanto, debía ya hacerse hombre.  
En el desayuno de navidad, al día siguiente, llegó aquella japonesa de grandes caderas, grandes pechos, que a Víctor le sorprendió.  
Sabía que Japón estaba loco, y que haberse ido a vivir allí, sabiendo que su tío y primo también vivían en el país oriental, le dejaría la libertad para comprar una _acompañante_ modificada genéticamente que incluía orejas y cola de oso.  
Ahora su primo precoz de quince años fornicaba con la osa Yuuri en su cuarto como si su mascota acariciar se tratara.  
Y Víctor... Un enfermero que por falta de sexo estaba de mal humor porque no podía conseguir sexo.  
Era inteligente, caballeroso, apuesto, pero eso no valía porque su desesperación lo llevaba a ser brusco en cuanto tenía la oportunidad con una dama y terminaba en frustración.  
Así que, no tardo ni perezoso, fue a internet, y como bien pudo, pidió una osita para sí mismo, tratando de descifrar los kanjis que poco a poco, eran más legibles.  
Ahora sólo debía esperar a que el timbre sonara y le dejaran a su osita a su completa disposición.  
Dejó el calendario de lado, andando hacia la sala de estar, más antes sonó un toque quedo en la puerta.  
Se hizo la excitación presente en Víctor, hirviendo la sangre. Su japonesa tetuda y nalgona estaba a la vuelta de su puerta.  
Trató de sus pasos hacerlos silenciosos, pero eran rápidos, emocionados, excitados. Pronto su mano afirmó la perilla y abrió con tal rapidez que le sorprendió lo lento que pareció ante sus ojos.  
Pero... ¿Y las tetas?  
Miró ambos lados, buscando a una japonesa: el autobús de las osita estaba dando vuelta a la esquina, pero de la osita ni sus luces.  
Y en ese instante, una voz pequeña habló de abajo—. Hola, papá oso.  
Bajó la mirada, y una cabeza castaña le sonrió.


	2. Chapter 2

—A ver, a ver—, repitió al teléfono. Llevaba ya quince minutos hablando—: dígalo sin tantos rodeos.  
Un suspiro se escuchó del otro lado.  
—Señor Nikiforov—, respondió una voz femenina—, usted, hace tres semanas, entró a nuestro portal de ositas—, dijo esto con desagrado mal disimulado—, solicitó una y cuando se le pidió seleccionar la nacionalidad, eligió China.  
—Ajá—, interrumpió—, pero eso no explica por qué no tiene tetas—, dio una mueca a la pared donde su teléfono de casa estaba colgado.  
—Señor Nikiforov, por quinta vez: después de seleccionar la nacionalidad, selecciona el cuerpo de las ositas—, la interlocutora estaba cansada de él—. El cliente puede elegir entre Exuberante, Normal y Delgada. Pero usted entró a China y sólo China tiene una sola categoría: Delgada—, le acentuaba las palabras una por una, como si fuera un estúpido.  
Ahora él lanzó un suspiro pesado—. Bien. ¿Y cuándo la puedo devolver? Tienen garantía de satisfacción, ¿no es así?—, el papel de la póliza que la pequeña le entregó estaba en su mano.  
—Sí, señor Nikiforov—, primera noticia buena del día—, pero la póliza es válida después de un mes de convivencia con su osita.  
Dio un golpe con la cabeza al muro.  
—Está bien. Pero en un mes se la tienen que estar llevando—, demandó para colgar enseguida.  
Debía pasar un mes con ella.  
Miró sobre su hombro, a la cocina. Según los anuncios, era como tener una esposa normal, así que la dejó cocinando algo para el almuerzo en lo que hablaba a la compañía KumaKo.  
Estaba sobre las puntas de los pies, con las piernas estiradas hasta un trasero pequeño pero firme, coronado con una cola de color café, apenas un pompón de pelusa.  
Era diminuta. Ni al pecho le llegaba y estaba seguro que se perdería entre sus brazos, así que trataría de mantener ese pequeño atuendo de pantalón corto y camiseta, para no tener que comprar ropa innecesaria dado que se iría.  
Trataba como bien podía de alcanzar un anaquel, pero en el intento resbaló y tiró la harina sobre ella.  
Victor casi pone el grito en el cielo, pero la pequeña estaba en paz: se miraba blanca nevada, con el cabello y los ojos castaños enormes, estornudando por el polvo.  
No podía negarlo: se miraba bonita.  
Pero entonces alzó los brazos y comenzó a jugar con el talco, esparciendo por el suelo.  
—¡Papá oso, papá oso! ¡Mira a osita: está cubierta de nieve!


	3. Chapter 3

No supo cómo terminó así, pero lo hizo.  
Llegada la media tarde, más por costumbre, acostó en su habitación, sobre el futón, y durmió la siesta hasta que un calor le hizo despertar.  
Viró hacia su pecho y la osita estaba recostada en su contra, abrazando su pecho.  
Iba a estar con ella un mes, y según había leído la póliza, con todo y traductor, esta cubría mal sexo, lo que significaba que podía "estrenarla" y devolverla después.  
Su mano acarició la cintura suave, sin detenerse hasta colarse en su pantalón corto, acariciando el pequeño montículo de venus.  
Parecía un pequeño oso de peluche ahí dentro. Tal vez no la entregaban depilada.  
La vio en el preciso instante en que abría los ojos para fruncirlos ante su tacto. Soltó un gemido y antes de que pudiera decir algo, se colocó encima de ella, con una rodilla en su entrepierna.  
—Papá oso...—, jadeó cuando le besó el cuello—, papá oso... Por favor, no...  
Contuvo un gemido antes de seguir hablando, así que Víctor se le irguió, preguntado—. ¿No qué?  
—Así no—, gimoteó.  
Se exasperó—: si así no, ¿cómo?  
Le puso las manos pequeñas en su pecho, apartándolo. Le hizo caso, dejándola libre creyendo que escaparía, por lo que se preparó para correr a ella, sin embargo, esta le dio la vuelta al asunto:  
—Así—, llamó, de espaldas, con cada pequeña arruga de sus pies con el empeine contra el suelo, las nalgas apoyadas en los talones, exhibiendo sus labios mayores delineados por el bóxer que Yuri dejó alguna vez en su casa, hacia la espalda enfundada en una camisa suya que le venía como vestido.  
Una corta mancha de humedad entre cada pliegue de su vagina.  
—Así, papá oso—, rectificó—. Así se aparean los osos.  
Y el pecho tocó el suelo, levantando su trasero a Víctor quien ya estaba deshaciéndose en su lugar.  
—Bien—, aceptó, asiendo la cadera con una mano, liberando su erección del sencillo pantalón pijama—. ¿Sabes qué es esto?  
Había acercado la cabeza de su pene a los labios, frotando aquella en lo caliente de su humedad.  
—Sí—, gimoteó roja hasta las orejas de oso sobre su cabeza—, es tu rama. Papá oso mete su rama en osita para darse gusto.  
Le salió un bufido sin querer—. Correcto. Papá oso se dará gusto contigo, osita.  
Le bajó el bóxer, obteniendo la vista del vello grueso encrespado alrededor de su entrepierna.  
—¿Lista?—, se acercó, encajándose en ella.  
—Sí—, gimoteó.


	4. Chapter 4

Le dedicó la peor de las miradas a su primo, al otro lado de la mesa.  
Antes de cada dura semana de trabajo como enfermero, su tío le dedicaba una cena en su casa, mas esa vez había algo nuevo: su osita había querido ir pero le entró un ataque de sueño a media comida.  
Ahora la llevaba cargada al pecho, con su cabeza en el hombro mientras dormía.  
Yuri se reía, mientras Yuuri estaba sentada junto a él, comiendo lo de la cena, mas el plato que su propia osa no había consumido por dormir.  
Ahora entendía de dónde salía tanta grasa para esas caderas: con ese, era el tercer plato que comía.  
En tanto, Yuri se seguía riendo de él.  
—Ridículo...—, rió por lo bajo.  
—¿Qué?—, gritó, golpeando la mesa con las palmas.  
Su osita le gimió al oído—, papá oso, no seas ruidoso.  
Entonces el que explotó fue Yuri, pero de risa.  
—"Oso"... "Ruidoso"... Ay, papá osito, con su osita...—, se burlaba de él.  
Nunca la volvería a dejar salir de casa, nunca más.  
Sólo un mes, y la echaría a patadas de su vida.


	5. Chapter 5

Otra semana más de trabajo.  
Esas guardias eran eternas, pero la paga le caía tan bien.  
Se iba una semana, y a la semana volvía.  
Abrió con su llave el pestillo, y en cuanto entró, la vio.  
Estaba tendida en el suelo, durmiendo plácidamente.  
Pobrecilla. Tan nueva y tan pronto le había tenido que dejar una semana.  
Al principio le llamaba tres veces al día. Y las tres veces había sonado alterada.  
Después fueron cuatro, después seis y poco a poco, lo tuvo cada hora, cinco minutos, en el teléfono.  
Ella decía que la calmaba.  
Soltó un suspiro, inclinándose. La cargó en brazos y anduvo a su habitación.


	6. Chapter 6

Antes tenían la costumbre de dormir juntos, abrazada ella a él, pero después de la guardia, ella estaba literalmente sobre él ahora.  
Sin embargo, esa mañana, algo andaba mal: sentía un ligero movimiento en ella que le llamó la atención tanto como para despertarlo: movía lentamente la cadera, frotando con su pierna, y la temperatura de su cuerpo había aumentando considerablemente.  
Además...  
-Ya no aguanto...  
... Murmuraba cosas en sueños.  
-¿Osita?-, preguntó quedo. Entonces ella se movió con fuerza en su pierna, frotando su entrepierna con brío en él.  
-¡Osita!-, llamó, y esta como no queriendo, abrió los ojos para enfrentarlo-, ¡qué haces!  
Enrojeció aún más.  
-Papá oso... Estoy muy caliente...-, decía entrecortada, como si tuviera una fiebre. Adelantó la mano a ella, y al instante antes de tocarla, lo empujó, colocándose sobre su pelvis, frotando sus labios contra él-. Necesito semen-, a Víctor le dio un escalofrío-. El semen de papá oso me curará.  
Ella misma le bajó el bóxer, liberando su miembro flácido, engulléndolo de una y haciendo que soltara un gemido grueso.  
-Osita-, es lo único que podía decir mientras ella succionaba, lamía, y le daba unas sensaciones maravillosas.  
-Quiero lo que hay dentro de esto-, bajó aún, mordiendo su testículo quedamente.  
Le hubiera dicho algo, pero antes de poder, la osita se le montó encima, penetrándose a sí misma, dando sentones hasta que su humedad le mojaba los vellos de la pelvis.  
Victor se corrió al poco, debido a la fuerza de sus movimientos.  
-Ahí tienes...-, le dijo entrecortado-, ya tienes mi semen. ¿Ahora qué harás?  
Pero ella no había llegado al orgasmo, ni siquiera parecía que lo estaba buscando.  
-Lo siento-, movió su cadera, aún con el pene dentro-. Pero quiero más, necesito más.  
Tomó los labios de Víctor, aferrando su camisa y girando a colocarlo sobre ella-, papá, muévete.  
Y se corrió, y volvió a correrse, una vez más, seguida de una quinta y una sexta donde ya sentía la falta de su esperma.  
-Osita, ya no puedo...-, gimoteó-. Estoy seco, osita.  
-Papá oso-, pidió, más en su voz sonaba la somnolencia-, uno más, por favor. Necesito tu semen.  
Calló, dormida en sus brazos. La tenía de espaldas, acostados de lado, con la pierna de ella levantada procurando una penetración firme.  
Acomodó su cuerpo al suyo, abrazándola para sacar su miembro: le siguió un charco de esperma salir de su vagina.  
Por Dios... De saber que eso pasaría...  
Dejó de lado el tema, poniendo la mejilla en la de su osita, disponiendo a dormir, más ese día sería el último en que la vería así, en esa etapa donde después del incidente, llamaría "celo de osa", porque, días después...  
-Osita, ¿tienes frío?-, le preguntó mientras estaba acostado.  
La osa le daba la espalda, removiéndose en el pecho pero aferrando los brazos a su alrededor, obligando a Víctor abrazarla.  
-No.  
Respondió con sencillez, aún envuelta en Víctor.  
-Entonces, ¿por qué quieres que te abrace así?  
No era la forma, sino la insistencia.  
-Porque osita necesita que la protejan-, desde esa oración, Víctor cambió bastante-: osita está esperando un osito de papá oso.


	7. Chapter 7

—Ah, señor Nikiforov, extrañaba sus llamadas, pero lamento decirle que faltan tres días para el mes de convivencia...  
—¡Está preñada!—, gritó al teléfono esa misma mañana—. ¡Su osa está preñada! ¡Pueden modificarlas para que tengan cola y orejas pero no para ser estériles!...  
La retahíla continuó varios minutos, en los cuales, Minako, la asistente, escuchaba con letargo.  
—Señor Nikiforov, ¿ha leído nuestra publicidad? Dice en los anuncios "como una mujer de verdad"—, lo siguiente fue sarcasmo—. ¿Sabía que las mujeres se embarazan si tienen sexo sin protección?  
Se golpeó la frente. Siempre lo trataba de estúpido.  
—Mire, lo diré claro—, se estaba enojando—: ¡yo no quiero una osa embarazada! ¡Vengan ya! ¡Pagaré lo que sea pero llévensela! ¡No me importa!  
—Señor Nikiforov, según nuestra normas, no podemos recibir a una osa embarazada—, se lo dejó en claro, sugiriendo lo peor—. Si usted desea que recibamos a la osa china... Deberá ser sin bebé... —, lo dejó pensando—, pero eso queda en su conciencia.  
—Le digo...—, lanzó un suspiro—. Yo sólo quiero que se vaya. ¿No les conviene que ella esté esperando un bebé? Serían dos osos por el mismo precio.  
—Ay, señor Nikiforov... —, se lamentó—. Es inhumano. Para ambas partes, cualquier solución que no sea sana. Llámeme sea la que sea su decisión.  
Y le colgó, dejando a Víctor por demás tocado.  
Ella lo creía capaz de hacer abortar a la osa.  
Dejó el teléfono. Cansado de momento, hartado de toda esa situación y si lo pensaba bien, era su culpa.  
Anduvo a su habitación, donde la había dejado para correr al teléfono. Abrió lentamente la puerta, tratando de no despertarla, mas la vio girarse y sus hombros convulsionarse.  
Corrió hacia ella, tomándola en brazos—. ¡Osita!  
Pero ella lo alejó—. ¡Aléjate! ¡Vete tú! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio, papá oso!  
No le importó y la siguió abrazando.  
—¡Ahora qué te pasa!—, desistió de poner distancia entre una y otro.  
—¡Tú no quieres a mi osito! ¡A ti no te importamos! ¡Pensé que después de un mes, te importaría pero no: a papá oso no le importo!  
Lloraba desconsolada, retorciendo el cuerpo entre su pecho.  
—¡No quieres a mi osito! ¡No me quieres! ¡Papá oso, para qué me trajiste aquí!  
Tardó llorando hasta que se quedó dormida.


	8. Chapter 8

—¿Lista?  
Le habló quedo. Ella llevaba dos días en completo silencio, enojada con él por más que le había jurado, ella no se iría.  
Utilizó esa semana de descanso para comprar ropa, vestirla y ahora, como muestra que sus palabras no eran engaños, en lugar de llamar para hacer válida la póliza, la llevaría al centro.  
Le asintió, y Víctor sintió el desprecio en ella.  
Resignó, tomando su pequeña mano y andando hacia la calle, llegando al centro donde, daba gracias, su humor cambió, siendo atropellada por la cantidad de anaqueles y tiendas.  
—¿Qué es eso?—, extendió su dedo.  
—Un restaurante.  
—¿Y eso?  
—Una heladería.  
Ahí, ella se detuvo, dedicando una mirada confundida.  
—Es donde venden helado—. No le despejó la duda—. El helado es un dulce frío—, seguía con la misma mueca—. Ven.  
Terminó por comprarse uno entre ambos, pero entonces tuvo que comprarle dos más.  
Sólo para ella.  
Accedió porque la hizo sentir mal, porque no quería cortarle las alas, pero también le daba pena que estuviera embarazada y tuviera antojos.  
—¿Qué es ese lugar?—, señaló un parque, justamente hacia los juegos para niños.  
—¿Quieres ir?—, se dejó de explicaciones, y la encaminó.  
Corrió hacia los juegos, dejando atrás a Víctor con los helados en manos mientras iba hacia el tobogán, viendo a los niños usarlo.  
Le dejó la vista encima, cuidando de ella en tanto comía el helado, que sin darse cuenta, un hombre se le sentó al lado en la banca.  
—Buen día—, le saludó.  
—Buenas—, respondió monótono.  
—¿Esa es tu osa?—, y con el mentón, señaló a su pequeña.  
—Sí—, restó importancia.  
—De China, ¿verdad? Y felicidades, está embarazada.  
Sólo entonces le dedicó un vistazo: moreno, castaño, con cierto toque entre latino y musulmán tal vez.  
—Soy Leo—, se adelantó, extendiendo la mano.  
—Victor—, no la estrechó y dudó de sus intenciones—. Sabes bastante de osas, ¿no?  
—Por su puesto—, sonaba firme—, adoro las osas. Por algo me moví de Estados Unidos para Japón.  
Asintió—. ¿Y cómo sabes qué está preñada?  
—Sencillo: las de China no tienen caderas tan anchas sino cuando están esperando una cría—, miró a su osita. Las caderas apenas si habían cambiado—. Tienes suerte: las chinas tienen embarazos rápidos, así que tu bebé estará pronto en tus brazos.  
Mantuvo los ojos en él, incrédulo.  
¿Quién querría un hijo con una osa?  
—Oh... Ya veo—, mencionó el otro—: tú no querías preñarla.  
—¡Obvio!—, se exasperó.  
—Eso es un problema—, negó con la cabeza—. Es normal, de cierta forma, porque cuando tu osita está "caliente", debes usar pastillas anticonceptivas, y tú un preservativo, y una pastilla del día después...—, enumeró—. Es muy difícil prevenir el embarazo en osas, más las pequeñas chinas que, como ella, por su corta edad no saben manejar su etapa de reproducción.  
Casi se le caía la mandíbula.  
—Pero, creo, puedes sacar provecho de esta situación—, le sonrió—. Tienes suerte, muchísima suerte, demasiada: una osa preñada vale millones—, le dejó el susto en el rostro—. Como es muy riesgoso correrse dentro de una, una que esté esperando, da la oportunidad de que otros puedan cumplir su fantasía de no usar condón.  
Le frunció el rostro.  
—¿Qué...  
Quedó al aire, cuando su osita se acercó y le abrazó al cuello.  
—¡Papá oso, papá oso! ¡Helado!  
Entonces, el americano le tendió la mano a la osa.  
—Hola, pequeña. Mi nombre es Leo.  
La osita extendió su palma, pero antes de estrecharla, Víctor la tomó del brazo, levantando de la banca.  
—Aléjate de él. Nunca hables con extraños. Nos iremos a la casa.  
La regaño de camino a su hogar, mal diciendo por lo bajo al americano.


	9. Chapter 9

Desde ese incidente, Víctor se volvió bastante protector con la osa y su embarazo.  
De antes, cuando trabajaba y habla con teléfono, le parecía una molestia estar hablando cada hora con la osa, pero ahora le parecía una necesidad.  
Su embarazo no obtuvo problemas, pero conforme se acercaban a los siete meses, Víctor comenzó hacer algunas modificaciones además de comprar ropa para el bebé y una cuna: cambió su trabajo de una semana y una de descanso, por un trabajo de ocho horas normal, que le dejara espacio para estar al tanto de su bebé cada día.  
Además, de forma algo más discreta, se mantenía cercano al departamento de ambulancias, porque le había dejado el número del hospital en caso que algo ocurriera.  
Ahora Víctor tenía todo cubierto, cada detalle como el padre que espera ansioso el hijo de su esposa.  
Esa vez, estaba casualmente en el pasillo de ambulancias, cuando Chris, su amigo y quien atiende los teléfonos, hablaba con su amigo Phichit.  
Sonó el teléfono, y tan lejano estaba Chris que no lo escuchó.  
Lo dejó estar, pensando que su amigo pronto atendería, más el sonar era insistente, penetrando sus oídos que no lo dejaba en paz.  
Corrió al fonillo y levantó.  
—Hospital Central, ¿cuál es su emergencia?  
Ahora Chris lo miraba, dándose cuenta de la situación, pero Víctor nunca hubiera esperado aquello.  
—¿Papá oso? ¿Eres tú?  
A Víctor casi se le sale el corazón.  
—¡Osita! ¡Qué sucede! ¡Por qué llamas!  
—¡Papá oso!—, gimoteó—. ¡Ven! ¡Me duele mucho! ¡Por favor!  
No supo cómo, pero momentos después, estaba empujando una camilla con su osa en labor de parto.  
No le dejaron entrar, pero luego se dio cuenta que era enfermero que podía estar con su osa.  
Al entrar, ella estaba pujando.  
—¡Papá oso!—, gimió—. ¡Ven!  
Corrió a ella, justo al momento que tomando la mano, un lloriqueo inundó la sala.  
—¡Es niño!—, gritó el doctor.  
Y Víctor bajó a besar la frente sudorosa de su osa.  
—¡Somos padres, osita!—, la abrazó y besó sus labios, recibiendo al pequeño en una manta—. Mira.  
Ella sólo podía respirar agitada por el esfuerzo. El pequeño tenía orejas de oso.  
—¿Cómo se llamará?  
—Xen—, sentenció la otra, sin duda—. Se llamará Xen.  
A Víctor no le importó. Estaba tan feliz.  
—Papá oso, te quiero—, se declaró, tomando la mano de Víctor entre las suyas.  
No se lo esperó, pero sabía qué era lo que habían pasado.  
Acercó, plantando un beso en sus labios—. Te amo, osita.  
Las mejillas de la osa se tiñeron además del esfuerzo.  
—Papá oso...  
—Nada de papá oso, porque ahora eres tú mamá osa—, meneó a Xen en sus brazos—. Y este es nuestro osito.


End file.
